Carta para papá
by CamilleMelodySon
Summary: Basada en la canción "Por qué a mi" interpretada por Brenda Asnicar. Ging recibe una carta de Gon que cambiará su manera de pensar. Implícito KilluaxGon. Si no te gusta este género no leas, estás avisado/a.


**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen al manga/anime de hunterxhunter.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia y dejen reviews. La canción es "Por qué a mi" de Brenda Asnicar.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El cielo se oscurecía lentamente, mientras que la brisa se hacía cada vez más fría.

Un joven de cabello plateado se acercaba a su destino, un árbol gigantesco, con pasos determinados. Este joven no parecía de más de 13 años pero su mirada hacía recordar a alguien mucho más viejo de lo que su apariencia indicaba. En ésta se podía apreciar una tristeza muy profunda, un dolor tan crudo que hacía que el aire se escapara de los pulmones de quien lo notara.

El misterioso muchacho se dispuso a escalar, casi con facilidad, hasta la copa misma del conocido árbol del mundo, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer la mochila que llevaba en su hombro.

Al llegar notó que un hombre se encontraba de espaldas, con una postura tensa, como si esperara a alguien.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le preguntó el hombre por fin apartando la mirada del ocaso.

Su tono de voz y expresión no mostraban más que indiferencia, sin embargo el joven logró captar la curiosidad en sus ojos por un breve instante.

"He venido únicamente por **Él** , si por mi fuera te mataría en este instante, pero le prometí que no lo haría".

El joven peliplata clavó sus azules ojos en los ambarinos del hombre, de una manera tan fría que hasta el mayor sentía la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

"¿Por qué no fué Gon el que ha venido a buscarme, o temía que no fuera lo que esperaba?" Dijo con cierta ironía y algo de decepción.

La mirada del joven se oscureció al instante, y dejó al mayor con un extraño sentimiento de pesadez.

"¡No tienes ni derecho a mencionar su nombre maldito bastardo!" Exclamó furioso con sus ojos azules mostrando una fría cólera.

"Gon no puede venir, porque su alma se fué a un lugar donde no sufrirá por seres como tu". Exclamó con agonía, su voz quebrándose

"Q...Qué ququieres... decir?" Dijo el hombre con el alma cayéndose a sus pies. "Gon... ¿qué sucedió? ¡Respóndeme niño!"

Los ojos del peliplata dejaron caer la fachada que traían para dejar ver un sufrimiento tan terrible que produjo que el mayor casi cayera de rodillas.

"Gon falleció y me pidió, como último favor, que te encontrara para entregarte esto". Sacó un anillo de plata con piedras verdes y una pequeña nota.

El hombre leyó lo que decía con pesadumbre, aunque no lo demostró.

Querido Ging,

Si estás leyendo esto es porque he muerto y Killua te dió mi carta.

Quería decirte que me hubiera gustado mucho haberte conocido, pero al parecer el destino no lo planeó así.

Por eso mismo, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida y espero que nos encontremos en un futuro lejano.

Te quiero papá;

Gon Freecs

"Lo único que siempre quiso fue encontrarte, pero ahora es muy tarde... Ojalá él esté en un lugar donde no recuerde el dolor que sintió todo este tiempo por tu culpa". Dijo sin compasión por Ging.

El mayor no sabía como actuar, sus emociones eran un caos. Sin embargo Killua continuó.

"Hay algo que quiero que veas, esto no me lo dió Gon pero debes ser consciente de lo que tus acciones generaron". Dijo Killua con rencor, sacando una cámara de video y buscando uno en particular.

"En ese momento no nos dimos cuenta que nuestra amiga Biscuit nos grababa, pero me alegro que lo hiciera así lo podrás ver".

El video mostraba a killua sentado con Gon en la noche, acurrucados el uno con el otro, en lo que parecía una suite de hotel.

"Gon por qué insistes tanto en ver a Ging aún sabiendo lo que hizo".

"Por que a pesar de todo yo lo quiero, y necesito saber si..."

"Si?"

"Si realmente me abandonó porque no le importaba o había otra razón." Susurró tristemente Gon.

"...Gon, no estés triste, lo encontraremos y todo se resolverá". " _Además planeo patearle la cara cuando lo vea por hacerte sufrir así"_ Murmuró por lo bajo el peliplata, abrazando a Gon.

"Sabes, de chico yo solía escribir canciones pensando en él".

"¿En serio? Me gustaría escucharte, si es que me aseguras que no me partirás los tímpanos". Dijo Killua con una gatuna expresión de picardía.

" _Mou_ Killua, Mito-san decía que le gustaba como cantaba". Dijo Gon, haciendo un tierno puchero.

"¿Por qué no me cantas alguna?" Dijo un ahora muy curioso Killua.

"Mm me da algo de vergüenza". Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Por favor, por mi". Dijo Killua con cara de inocencia, sabiendo que Gon caería.

Gon suspira "Está bien, pero no te burles".

"Claro que no".

Gon se acercó al piano que había en el centro de la habitación y respiró hondo. Pronto se escuchó una melancólica melodía que dejó a Killua boquiabierto de sorpresa.

Me siento solo, estoy tan triste;

Me falta todo, no sé donde estás.

Ya no hay palabras, que me contengan.

Sueño con verte, solo una vez más

 _`La voz de Gon es maravillosa, aunque sea algo femenina_

 _pero le sienta perfecto`_ Pensó Ging estupefacto.

Noche tras noche, lloro en mi cuarto;

Busco tu abrazo en la oscuridad.

Y allí se rompe, mi alma en pedazos,

Ya no te puedo encontrar

Ging sentía las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, viendo a su hijo cantando tan triste por su culpa,... todo era su culpa.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué me toca sufrir así?

Te fuiste un día, sin avisar;

Y fue así que te perdí.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

Me duele tanto vivir así

Quiero que vuelvas, que vuelvas ya

A estar conmigo…

...Papá

Se escucharon las últimas notas y killua por fin habló.

"Eso fue hermoso, tienes una voz muy linda... y Ging es un idiota". Dijo Killua con la voz algo ronca, mirando con profundo amor a Gon, abrasándolo de nuevo.

El video terminó y Ging ya no podía contener el llanto, no le importó que hubiera alguien allí.

 _`Lo siento Gon, lo siento muchísimo`_ Pensó el mayor con desesperación. ´ _Jamás imaginé que por culpa de mi egoísmo sufrirías así; no pude cumplir tu único deseo`._

Killua, por su parte tenía su cara oculta por mechones de cabello.

"Espero te dés cuenta de lo estúpido que fuiste; Gon era el ser más brillante y hermoso que he conocido, no sé como fuiste capaz de abandonarlo".

Ging miró fijamente al joven al que su hijo, se notaba a leguas, amaba y viceversa. _`Seguro está destrozado él también_ ` Pensó el mayor.

"Yo he cumplido mi parte, si alguna vez aparece tu rostro en frente mio te partiré al medio". Exclamó Killua con un tono oscuro antes de marcharse, dejando el anillo en posesión del mayor.

El atardecer dió paso a la noche, y la noche al amanecer; sin embargo, Ging no se movió hasta que el sol saliera completamente.

"Gon, prometo compensarte todo el daño que te he hecho, tanto en esta como en mis próximas vidas de haberlas". Juró Ging solemnemente, poniendo el anillo en una cadena en su cuello antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro nuevamente. La brisa agitó las hojas lentamente mientras un niño con cabello negro de pico, ropa verde y alas blancas susurraba con una sonrisa adorable.

"No se preocupen, todos nos encontraremos nuevamente y podremos ser felices juntos". Antes de desvanecerse para descansar al fin, esperando impacientemente volver a ver a sus amigos.


End file.
